Smoke Break
by FandomGirlGeek50961
Summary: While on break, Elsa goes out for a smoke with a little redhead who has never smoked before. /ONE SHOT./


**1:00 p.m. (13:00.)**

"Break time." Elsa grabbed her jacket and phone slipping it on, starting to walk towards the back door.

"You coming or just gonna stand there short stuff?" Elsa asked pulling out a cigarette and lighter staring back at the auburn haired girl. The girl looked back and nodded grabbing her jacket as well following Elsa.

The two sat outside against the brick wall, Elsa puffing the smoke out of her cigarette and texting random people who decided to text her when she was working, then Anna who sat there staring at her lock screen to check the time. Ten minutes have passed. Anna didn't know how Elsa could stand the cold, it was the middle of December and the two girls were sitting on the freezing concrete.

"How the fuck do you stay so fucking warm in this kind of weather?" Anna tightened her jacket more around her chest and rubbed her arms. Elsa turned her phone off and blew smoke in Anna's face. "I'm use to it, you smoke?" Elsa laughed and held out her pack to Anna and twirled it around in front of her. Anna bit her lip and stared at her, she really liked Elsa practically wanted to be like the pretty girl, she took one out not saying a word and grabbed the light blue lighter from Elsa.

"Don't go crazy on those young lady." Elsa mumbled while staring up at the sky. Anna nervously put the tip of the cigarette into her mouth and lit the lighter up. Covering the flame with her hand so the wind wouldn't blow it out, she held it against the tip of the cigarette then handed the lighter back to Elsa. The platinum blonde stared back at Anna and raised a brow.

"You do realise you gotta now..inhale the thing.." Anna nodded and held it between her fingers trying to breathe it in. The girl quickly coughed super hard and wheezed. "Holy Fuck!" the girl coughed again and quickly gave the cigarette to Elsa to hold while she stood up and coughed more.

Elsa laughed so hard she started to cry. "Oh my fucking god I asked you if you fucking smoked for a reason!" Anna laid on the ground and slammed her leg on the cement trying to cough more. Elsa laid back and laughed more.

"The fuck is that?! THAT'S THE DEVIL'S WORK!" Anna screamed and finally caught up to her breathing. Elsa snorted a bit and sat up after she got her good humor moment. "Ohhhh god Anna, here come here." Elsa pulled Anna back to her and sat her beside her.

"Open your mouth a little." The girl followed her instructions, Elsa slipped the dim cigarette into Anna's mouth again and lit it up. "SLOWLY...breathe it in." Anna nodded slowly and stared into Elsa's deep icy blue eyes and breathed it in slowly. Anna coughed again and Elsa laughed a bit and smiled while rubbing her cheek. "You'll get used to it short stuff." Elsa mumbled and took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it in her mouth and took a puff then handed it back to Anna.

Anna took it and tried it again, this time it got a bit smoother. "See, you're getting the hang of it." She smiled back at Elsa and laid her head on her shoulder handing it back to Elsa. The girls sat there, passing the cigarette back and forth. They checked the time to find it to be 1:58 p.m.

"Back to work short stuff." Elsa said slowly pushing Anna off of her and helped her up. "Same time tomorrow for another smoke break?" Elsa smiled and took out a piece of gum handing it to Anna who gratefully took it and stuck it in her mouth nodding. The blonde grabbed Anna quickly before she grabbed hold of the door handle and slowly kissed her lips. "You're welcome short stuff." Anna stood there blushing and smiling chewing on her gum. "Thank you for the gum and for teaching me..how to smoke.."

Elsa winked opening the door and holding it waiting for Anna. She smiled and walked in the warm building following Elsa back to their scheduled work area.

"Where have you two been?! I had to deal with a huge angry woman who fucking threw shit at me!" Rapunzel sighed and kept rubbing her shirt hard enough to rip skin open with a wet paper towel.

Elsa laughed and threw her a hoodie.

"We were on a smoke break."


End file.
